Not So Far From Home
by Angel Dust Fury
Summary: Ron uses an unknown spell that transports Harry 23 years in the future. HPSS slash as well as other pairings.
1. Ron's Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

This story is going to be short. No novel-long stories until after Dumbledore's Secret is complete.

**Chapter 1: Ron's Surprise**

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_

Ron Weasley flew a few feet before landing on the soft grass with a grunt. He sat up holding the back of his head.

"I should have seen that coming," he muttered.

"Yes you should have Ronald Weasley." Hermione said checking Ron's head for injuries as Harry sat beside him.

"Well how about we try again before going back in?" Harry said standing up.

"Sure." Ron said and stood up as well and walked a few paces the left as Harry walked a few paces to the right.

"You first Ron." Harry nodded to him.

Hermione stood in the middle yet out of the way of the duelers before a three second count. Before she could start Ron, deciding to take Harry by surprise, threw an unfamiliar spell at him hitting him square in the chest. He could see Ron and Hermione running to him before everything went black.

**OoOoOoo**

Harry woke gasping. He looked around at his surroundings to find a huge library that could rival Grimmauld's Place instead of grass surrounding Hogwarts and sitting on an expensive sofa. He stood up to only hear the sound of papers falling. He looked down to see it was the Daily Prophet. He picked up the paper and read the headlines that made him sit back down.

_Minister of Magic a Proud Papa Once Again!_

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and his husband Remus Lupin-Shacklebolt has welcomed a baby boy! _

_James Anthony Shacklebolt was born at 3:57 A.M. at St. Mungos weighing at 7 pounds 6 ounces. A source from the hospital says that the birth was hard on Remus but father and son are doing fine. _

Before he could finish the door opened and in walked a woman, but not just any woman. This woman he dreamed about many nights.

"Mom!?"

**OoOoOoO**

Hi everyone! This story is a little break from Dumbledore's Secret. Expect this to be about the length of The Future Is Not Set In Stone. Btw sorry for the short chapter. That's just how I start my chapters.


	2. Who's Yo Daddy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2: Who's Yo Daddy?**

The redhead woman looked at him in concern.

"Did you have another nightmare? I could have sworn they stopped." she whispered.

"If you are not my mother then who are you?" he exclaimed.

She looked incredulously at him. "I'm your daughter dad."

Harry stared at the woman before flopping down on the sofa. "What year is it?" he asked softly.

"It's 2021."

Harry put his face in his hands. "Ron is so dead."

"Ron? Ron Weasley?" she asked.

Harry looked at her in confusion. "Yes.."

She nodded but stayed silent.

"So what's your name? What did I name you?" he asked standing up.

"Luna. Luna Rose."

Harry raised an eyebrow. " I didn't name you that because-"

"No Aunt Luna is still the nut in the family."

"Luna's family?"

"Well not by blood but you consider her family."

"Ah." He looked around at the massive library. "What is this place?"

"Potter Manor."

Harry's jaw dropped. " I have a manor?"

She nodded her head. "Of course you do. Among other various places. You have a house in France, a castle in Ireland, a townhouse in the States. I could go on and on."

He nodded slowly feeling a little dizzy.

"So, she started, what year are you from?"

"1998. You're rather calm considering...."

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "After all we been through and having Aunt Luna around...let's just say that nothing surprises this family."

Before Harry could say anything he heard Luna's name being called. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Alex. Your son." she said and left the library.

"Oh God.." he muttered and followed Luna.

**OoOoOoO**

They came into the sitting room to see a tall man with the darkest shade of green eyes. Harry could tell that this man was is son but there were other features that did not belong to him yet they were familiar.

"Ah there you are. Uncle Kingsley just floo'd and wants us at St. Mungos to see little Jamie." he said. He looked at his Harry who was looking a little green. "Dad are you okay?"

"I think I'm in the twilight zone."

Alex confused looked at Luna who took him to the side. Harry vaguely heard his son shriek before he put a pillow to his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT DAD!! LUNA WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO?!"

"I thought you said nothing surprises this family." Harry muttered under the pillow.

"He's the worrywart."

"Oh."

"Alex, he's dad but he's just from a different time." she said.

"And just what time is he from?" he asked looking at Harry cautiously.

"Uh..1998."

Alex stared at his sister. "You're kidding?"

Luna shook her head.

Alex stared at his father. "We're fucked."

They heard the sound of the floo but because he still had the pillow on his face, Harry did not see who it was. He heard an exchange of hugs and kisses and felt someone looking down at him.

"Did he have another headache?" a man's voice asked. _Why does that voice sound familiar?_

He felt someone remove the pillow and place a kiss on his lips.

Harry opened his eyes to look at the man in question....and wished he would have kept them close.

"Snape?!"

**OoOoOoO**

I'm not really happy over this chapter so I just might redo it. Did you catch Luna's reaction with Ron Weasley's name? Poor Harry...though I'll probably have the opposite reaction if Snape kissed me. :D


	3. Harry Shows His Lack Of Brains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3: Harry Shows His Lack Of Brains**

"Snape?!"

Confusion ran across Snape's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You!" he said as he jumped from the sofa and backed away.

"Harry this isn't funny." Severus said as he walked towards him.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" he yelled as he pulled his wand out from his robes.

Alex shrieked and ducked behind the chair.

Luna looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. "Idiot." she muttered.

"Do you want to be the next Orphan Annie singing those stupid ass songs?! Because if you don't do anything all hell will break loose."

Unfortunately he was right the loser. Luna sighed.

"Okay Dad-"

"What?" they both said unison.

Harry stared at Severus.

"Luna only has one dad Snape."

"She does not..Harry what is the matter with you?!"

"Really?! So you somehow stole Ginny away from me!"

"HA!" Alex voice was heard behind the chair.

"That whore!?" Luna questioned.

Harry looked at Luna. "She's not your mother?"

"We don't have a mother! And if we did she certainly wouldn't be Ginny Weasley." she said.

"Rose...what in Merlin's name is going on?" Snape asked looking between her and Harry.

"Listen Father-"

"I thought I was your father!" Harry yelled.

"You are but..." Luna took deep breath and turned to Snape.

"Just tell him Luna." Alex said.

"He doesn't remember us. His last memories were from 23 years ago when he was 17. I think it was some spell since he was blaming Ron Weasley when we talked."

Harry didn't know it was possible, but Severus got paler and walked out of the room without another word.

"Gee you would have thought he would be happy." Harry said.

_Now I see where Alex gets his brains from...or lack of. _Luna thought.

She sighed. "Dad dad dad dad dad." she said shaking her head and picking up a big photo album from the coffee table.

"Here. This may help." she said handing him the album.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Alex asked.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. " Yes little brother you can come out now."

"Great." he said as he stood up and winced at the pain from his knees. He limped toward the pair.

"You might want to make yourself comfortable." she said and she and Alex left the room.

Harry sat down on the sofa pondering if he really wanted to see twenty-three of years of his life in photos.

After a deep breath he made his choice.

He opened the album.

**OoOoOoO**

Orphan Annie and her songs were not harmed during the making of this chapter.


	4. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Believe me you will know if I did.

**Chapter 4:** **A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Memories**

_Thoughts._

Harry stayed calm as he looked through the photos. The first couple of photo was surprisingly a picture of him his first year at Hogwarts. But surprisingly there were a few of Severus as well. The second page skips to his graduation. He smiled as he saw a picture of him and Hermione waving at the camera wearing their graduation robes proudly.

_But where was Ron? _

He looked on to see a picture of Dean and Seamus sharing a kiss after throwing their hats in the air. _ I knew they were together! Hermione owes me 20 gallons!_

He laughed as he saw a picture of Kingsley throwing him over his shoulders and spinning around as Remus laughed on.

He continued on as he saw a picture of him and Severus kissing at his graduation party. _Dear God!_

He thought. Then he slapped his forehead; finally dawning on him what Luna was saying. _The git and I are lovers_.

The next few pictures he saw were of Kingsley and Remus' wedding. Thinking back on what he saw in the newspaper he was glad his second godfather found happiness.

He then saw pictures of his own wedding. It was huge. It looked like the whole damn wizarding world was there! Severus looked handsome in his green robes.

He turned the page to see pictures of the reception. Was that...._Did Severus throw cake in my face?! _Harry gasped at the picture. But he laughed when in a picture he did same thing to him.

_Well that's new. _He saw a picture of Hermione and Luna Lovegood looking at each other when the other isn't looking.

He looked on to see pictures of his and Severus honeymoon in-

_Paris, France !?_

He scan through a few more pictures until he saw a picture of Remus and a baby.

"Remus Adrian Shacklebolt." he read the name at the bottom of the picture.

He looked through more pictures to see that Remus and Kingsley were not the only ones to build a life together. There wedding pictures of Luna and Hermione and some of their daughter Prudence. She had blond curly hair like Luna but she was bookish like Hermione.

He saw pictures of Dean and Seamus holding their little one Makalo. Makalo had dark skin with curly hair that fell in his face so he was not able to see his eyes. Hesaw Makalo walking through a garden with a big smile on his face showing off his four teeth. _Aww_

Then he finally saw pictures of his own children. There was a picture of a freshly-just-given-birth Severus holding Alex while he was holding Luna?

_They're twins?!_

He flipped through more pictures of the twin's first birthday, their birthdays, Christmas holidays, vacations, anniversaries, the twins getting their wands, Hogwarts, their first Quidditch games, and finally their graduation. Harry couldn't hold back the tears as he closed the album.

"All done?" Luna said behind him.

He nodded his head as he wiped his tears.

"That book doesn't even cover half of the things that have happened." she laughed sitting beside him.

Harry nodded. " I suppose not. It seems like we're very happy."

"Yeah we are. But it wasn't all happy and joys. When we were born, you and father had to move out of Hogsmede because everyone wanted to have a glance of the Potter-Snape twins. For the first few years of our life, you both had to shop through owl because the media would have done anything to get a picture."

"I didn't think it would get so bad." he said.

"Yeah, but father can tell you about the rest."

Harry looked at his daughter. "How is he?"

Luna sighed. "If the love of your life for over 20 years all of a sudden doesn't remember who you are; how would you feel?"

Harry looked down and nodded in understanding.

"If you want to talk to him, which I know you do, go upstairs and take a right. That's the bedroom."

"Thanks kiddo." he said and walked upstairs. When he got to the door he didn't know whether or not to knock or just walk right in. He decided for the former. He heard a muttered come in and opened the door. He saw Severus sitting at the foot of the bed facing away from him.

"Have a seat." he said. " I know you have a lot of questions."

**OoOoOoO**

**Prudence** is English meaning cautious, intelligent

**Makalo** is African meaning surprise, wonder


	5. Set My Heart At Ease

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: Set My Heart At Ease**

_thoughts_

**past**

Harry closed the door and walked to sit down beside Severus. They sat in uncomfortable since until Severus exploded.

"Well out with it Potter! Tell me how you think I'm a pedophile from being in love with you while you were still at Hogwarts. Tell me how much you are disgusted with me for having your kids instead of the Weasley girl! Tell me-"

"How much you are a wonderful husband and father." Harry said gently.

Severus looked at the man incredulously. This was not what he was expecting.

"I looked through the photo album Severus. It might was not everything but I could see how happy we were...are."

"What are you saying?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed and stood up. " I'm saying that I don't want to end what we have...or going to have in my case."

"You're accepting this." Severus whispered.

"What do you want me to do? Scream and yell at you. Say all the things you want me to say?! Say you ruined my life?! Well I would but I would just be lying. So if I am stuck here then I might as well be happy right?"

Not trusting his mouth, Severus could only nod.

"Now that we have that established. I do have a lot of questions to ask such as how did fall in love? What happened to Ginny and I? And where the hell is Ron?"

Severus sighed heavily and he knew that this was not going to be easy for him.

"Severus, is Ron dead?"

Severus laughed. "You wish he was."

Harry gasped. _Why would I want my best friend dead?_

"What happened?" he asked.

Severus looked at Harry and began his tale....

**Severus poured the last of his potion into the vial. _That should keep Poppy content, he thought._**

"**Professor! Open the fucking door!" Even with his lab door closed he could hear the loud banging on his portrait and recognize that voice.**

**Potter. **

**Getting irritated Severus swept from his lab to the front room and quickly opened the door.  
**

"**Potter what in Merlin's name-"**

**Before he could finish Harry swept underneath his arm and into his potions lab. After overcoming the shock he ran to his potion's lab to see Harry picking out various potions. Various _healing_ potions.**

**Harry's hands were shaking as he went through each shelf collecting more vials. He found a rack that Severus puts his vials in when taking them to Poppy and took one. **

"**Potter!" Severus yelled trying to get his attention.**

**But it didn't work. **

"**Harry?" he said gently. **

"**Professor I'll pay you back I promise. But I have to get to Hermione." **

"**Why doesn't she go to Madam Pomfrey?" **

"**She doesn't know we know. We didn't suppose to know." he whispered. **

"**We? Who's we?" **

"**Seamus, Dean, and I. We didn't suppose to know. But Lavender Brown came to me anyways. Dean and Seamus just happened to be in the room when she told me." He stopped putting vials in the rack and put his face in his hands sobbing. **

**Severus, not knowing what to do, held Harry close to him. **

"**What happened to Miss Granger?"**

"**Ron is what happened to her. You probably notice that some of your potions have been going missing from your personal stock.**

"**Are you saying Miss Granger has been taking them?"**

**He felt Harry nod on his shoulder. **

"**I'm going to guess. He's been using her as his own punching bag." **

**Harry nodded again sobbing. **

"**She needs to go to the infirmary Mr. Potter. Against my privacy I would have her come here and I would heal her. Poppy wouldn't know." _I can't believe I just offered to heal Miss Granger in secrecy. But I know what my mother went though and I do not wish that on any woman. _**

"**That's not all what happened." Harry whispered.**

**Severus held Harry away at arms length. **

"**What do you mean?" Severus asked, but he already knew.**

" **Last night, while we were out at Hogsmede, he sexually assaulted her." he said barely a whisper.**

**Severus grabbed a nausea potion and drink it down to settle his stomach. Rape was the thing a wizard nor witch would ever do without a death wish. When alive Voldemort himself forbid any of his Death Eaters to rape. Charged with rape is punishable by death and it changes the victims magic that in some it either kills them or make them insane.**

"**Take me to Miss Granger now!" Severus yelled.**

"**But Professor-"**

"**NOW Mr. Potter!" **

**With a nod Harry grabbed the rack of potions and left the room; Severus on his heels. They walked to what Severus realized was towards the Room of Requirement. There they saw Dean outside pacing. See both Harry and Severus he sighed in relief. **

"**Thank Merlin. Seamus manged to keep her stalled but we were running out of excuses." **

**Harry nodded in understanding and opened the door. There was Hermione standing there tapping her foot. With the look she gave him, she was obviously waiting on him. **

"**Harry where have you been? I've been waiting half an hour and these two wouldn't let me out. Ron is going to be mad and-"**

"**Fuck Ron!" Dean yelled startling the four. **

"**Dean...why-"**

"**Hermione we know." Harry said.**

"**We know what happened to you." Seamus said gently.**

**Hermione went pale. She was about to walk away but one professor stood in her way.**

"**Professor, please excuse me." **

**Severus shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that Miss Granger. You need help. You're a smart girl you know what will happen without proper help."**

"**Professor I'm fine. Ron got upset. It was my fault, I-"**

"**This is not your fault Miss Granger!" he yelled. **

"**Then whose fault is it?! I didn't mean to make him upset."**

"**This is his fault Miss Granger. No one deserves to be rape no matter how much they upset you!" **

**Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore and broke down. The four of them comfort her as she told all. **

Harry hugged his knees and rock gently and Severus held him. He hasn't cried so hard since Sirius' death.

"What happened after?" he asked.

"She went to Madam Pomfrey who alerted St. Mungos. With her permission I told the Headmaster who I had to shove at least four calming droughts down his throat before I let him leave his office. Poor McGonagall had to be forced to transfer into her animagus and into a cage so she wouldn't kill the son of a bitch. Hermione was admitted to and after a few weeks her magic was stable. She's a healer now."

Harry smiled in relief.

"What happened to Ron?" he asked.

"Azkaban. We all wanted him to get the death penalty as were the law but Hermione decided she wanted him alive. So he got life instead. But don't get me wrong we did not not try to kill him. We tried so many times to kill him while in Azkaban that you, me, Dean, Seamus, and Remus are officially banned from going there. Unless we commit a crime of course."

"And Ginny?"

"She believed it was a lie. That Hermione was lying on her brother. You immediately broke up with her."

"And us?"

Severus sighed. "We didn't fall in love overnight if that's what you're thinking. We became friends first and then one day you asked me out. I thought you were joking and I began to swear until you kiss me. And one thing lead to another and here we are."

Harry nodded.

"So tell me about the kids. How old are they? How old are the others?

Severus laughed. "Well the twins are 21 years old. They along with Dean and Seamus son Makalo or 'Kalo as we like to call him share a birthday. He's 21 as well so you can imagine how havoc the labor room was with me and Seamus in labor within hours of each other. You would think they were triplets than twins. Remus Adrian or "Remy" as we like to call him is 22 and the oldest. Prudence or "Prue"

is 17 who just graduated from Hogwarts. And then there is James Anthony who was born early this morning.

"So what about career wise?

"Well Rosie is studying too be a Potion's Mistress." Severus said proudly. "Alex is studying to be a curse breaker. 'Kalo is studying for his masters in Charms and once done will take over Filtwick's position. Remy is an Auror and Prue wants to become a healer."

"Wow. Everyone is so successful."

"Well when you have an uncles and/or fathers working at the school, you damn well better do your best." Severus smiled.

"So are we okay?" Harry asked.

Severus frowned a little. " I hope so. It will still take some time to get use to the face that my husband of over twenty years his gone."

Harry smiled understanding and put Severus hand in his. "I know it's going to be hard, but it's worth a try."

"You're right." he said as he held his hand tighter. They leaned forward for a kiss but there was a knock at the door.

"What!" Severus yelled.

"Well...are you guys like doing it or something? Because we want to see the baby."

Harry burst into laughter as Severus rolled his eyes.

"We will be out in a minute."

"Hi Uncle Severus! Hi Uncle Harry!" said a deep voice

"Jesus." Severus muttered.

"Good afternoon 'Kalo." he said.

"Hi Uncle Sev and Harry!" said another voice. Harry fell on the bed in a fit of laughter.

Severus groaned. "Hi Remy."

"Hey Uncle Sev! Hey Uncle Har! HURRY AND GET UP!!

Harry laughed harder as Severus laid on the bed, his hands in front of his face.

"Let me guess. That's Prue."

Severus nodded.

"Well." he said taking Severus hand in his. "Let's go visit the new edition of the family."

"Yes. Lets." Still holding hands the stood up and left the room.

**OoOoOoO**

**Happy Halloween!!!!!!**


	6. Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Family**

Severus and Harry walked outside, only for Harry to bump into Makalo's chest. Makalo laughed and held on to his shoulders, steading him.

"I see you have your father's height," Harry said bending his neck slightly to look at him. His hair was no longer curly but in long small dreadlocks. His light brown eyes were so vibrant they could make any woman or man take a second glance at him. He then looked around at the rest of the children. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn Prue was a Veela. Like 'Kalo she no longer had the baby curls but long blonde hair that met to the middle of her back. She wore black rectangular-shaped glasses that gave her the bookish look. Her eyes were were a mixture of both of her parents; Hermione's brown eyes and Luna's grey eyes.

And lastly Remy Adrian. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it was Remus from his younger years. There were only subtle differences he saw that were inherited from Kingsley.

" Are you through looking at us now? I really want to see the baby," whined Alex. Luna lightly slapped her brother upside the head. They laughed as she pushed him towards the steps to the floo. As the rest followed, Makalo put his arm around Remy's shoulder and shook him gently.

"How does it feel to be a big brother huh?!"

Remy laughed. "I really don't know considering I'm already grown and out of the house. I mean I can't take the poor bloke out for a beer until I'm almost 40!"

Severus snorted as the rest of them laughed. Luna held the floo powder in her hands and turned to her parents. "I sent an owl to Aunt Hermione about your condition Dad. So there shouldn't be any surprises." When Harry nodded she threw the floo in the fireplace.

"St. Mungos Maternity Ward!"

**OoOoOoO**

As they stepped out the floor, Hermione was waiting on them. Harry smiled at the sight. Her hair was no longer bushy but curly with a few curls held in the back with chopsticks. She was a bit taller and filled out at all there right places. She hugged the kids as she they made their way to Remus' room after telling them the number.

She turned to Harry with a bit of a sad smile.

Harry went to her and gave her a hug. Though he only saw her younger self hours ago, seeing the older Hermione makes him feel as if he hasn't seen her in well...23 years. She hugged him back tightly.

"Luna Jr. told me everything. We will get your memories back I promise."

Harry laughed at the nickname and pulled back from the embrace. "Well it's more about transporting me back to my time. Though I can say I like this one better."

Hermione laughed and gave Severus a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Severus smiled and with a gentle squeeze on Harry's shoulder, he followed the kids. Hermione turned back to Harry and put her arm around his shoulders as they walked down the hall.

"I'm surprised you don't remember the spell. I mean...it was cast in your time. Right?"

Hermione nodded. " I think so. But I think the spell was erased from our memories since you being here does effect with time. But I do remember you waking up in the infirmary talking about some crazy dream about being married to Snape. Dumbledore immediately told us to leave. I think he must have oblivated you as well as Ron and me."

Harry growled at the mention of his former best friend.

Hermione tightened her arm around Harry's shoulders." I assume Severus told you what happened with Ron, correct?"

"Yeah. I cannot believe he would-"

"I know," Hermione interrupted. "Minerva nearly ripped him into sheds after escaping the cage. She gave out a bitter laugh. She never got in trouble of course, because he didn't want to admit he got beaten up by an old lady."

Harry laughed. "How is Professor McGonagall?"

"She's good. She became Headmistress a year after...you know...when the Headmaster retired. She retired herself three years ago. She comes over to your home, like we all do, every Sunday for dinner."

"And the Headmaster?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. "He died last December. We knew it was his time, but it hurt like hell when he was gone. We were able to say our goodbyes so that helped in our grief."

Harry wiped the unleashed tears in his eyes.

"But we all have a portrait for him in our libraries so it's not like he's completely gone," she said. "He loves telling the children stories they didn't hear when he was alive."

Harry laughed. _That's just like Dumbledore._

When they made it to Remus' room Hermione knocked on the door. After hearing a deep voice telling them to enter, she opened the door. Eight heads looked up as they enter. Harry first noticed that Remus was sitting in the rocking chair with a blanket over him. Other than the streaks of grey in his hair there was not a big difference. He would have thought Remus would look older being a werewolf. And Kingsley? Twenty-three years have gone by and he can honestly say he has not changed a bit. The bald head, the golden earing, and all the muscles, was still the same. By the sad smile on their faces he knew Severus and Luna told them what happened.

Harry looked at Severus, who was rocking baby Jamie in his arms.

"May I?" he said to Remus.

Remus nodded his head and Severus handed the baby into Harry's waiting arms. The baby had strong features, much like Kingsley. The baby briefly opened his eyes before shutting them and snuggling into his blanket.

"He's beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," the dads said in unison.

"Where's Luna Sr.?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione smirked. "She's probably asleep. Unfortunately Kingsley was unable to make the birth, so she came and coached Remus. She was here all night putting blessings on the baby before I told her to go home."

"Blessings?"

Hermione laughed. "This is Luna we are talking about."

Just then the baby made his presence known. Harry began rocking him and he began to quiet down but still whimpering.

"I'll get him a bottle," Hermione said and left the room. When she came back Harry gave the baby to Remus and put the nipple in the baby's mouth who sucked greedily.

"Thankfully he's a quiet baby, that is until he's hungry or needs a diaper change," Remus said rocking gently as he fed the baby.

"Yeah unlike Remy," Kingsley said smirking at his oldest son.

"Hey! You said I was a quiet baby!"

Kingsley deep laughed echoed around the room. "Yeah right! You nearly busted our eardrums every night. Of course Remus let me sleep since I was the one to give birth to you."

Harry jaw dropped. "You gave birth to Remy? I thought Remus carried both kids."

Kingsley shook his head. "Remus was still a werewolf and we could not risk it."

"So you are cured," Harry said in awe to Remus.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you and Severus. It was the best birthday gift I've ever received."

Harry smiled at Severus who smiled back.

"It was kinda funny seeing a pregnant Minster of Magic," Severus said smirking.

"Yeah, poor Rita Skeeter nearly got her head torn off by Remus," Kingsley said.

Harry laughed. "For what?"

Remus burped his son then stood up and put the baby into his cot. "She made fun of his weight. Of course no one other than us knew he was pregnant at the time."

"And she's still living and breathing? You're going soft Remus."

"Well Kingsley told me to spare her life."

"Well it wouldn't look good if the Minister of Magic's husband is on trial for murder," Kingsley said smirking at Remus.

Hermione laughed at the two. "As much as love hearing these conversations, visiting hours are almost over. And I prefer not to get in any trouble. Now I have rounds to make before leaving. Kingsley, you know where to find me if there are any complications. Your release papers will be ready in the morning Remus." She waved her goodbyes and left the room.

Kingsley clapped his hands loudly to wake the remaining children. "Time to leave kids. We'll see you all in the morning."

"Luna pushed her brother off the bed and stood up. Remy hugged both his fathers and his little brother before leaving.

"Back to studying. My parents will be back from America in the morning," he said hugging Remus.

"Tell Dean I said congrats on his art exhibit," Remus said hugging him back.

"I will," after giving his goodbyes to the rest he left as well.

Harry came over to hug Remus. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Harry. I know in your time you're still going through the motions. But now you know there is light at the end of the tunnel."

Harry kissed his cheek before releasing him. He put an arm around his husband. _His husband. _As he and his family left the room.

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note: **There is one chapter left. I hope everyone have a happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
